


maybe we're living younger that's why we fever

by tinysan



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Dark Academy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, Kang Yeosang-centric, M/M, Treasure Hunting, Witch Kim Hongjoong, Witchcraft, ateez are modern pirates kinda, i'm borrowing itzy, is that a thing?, more side ships to be added, slightly based on ateez film
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysan/pseuds/tinysan
Summary: Yeosang runs away from his perfect and lonely life, meeting a group of rebel boys looking for a treasure and in them, he founds a family.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. intro.

**Author's Note:**

> so i was watching tiktoks about randonautica and it turned into this :p it's a short story tho probably less than ten chapters and weekly updates i guess, hope you like it !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang was damned after all.

“We are damned after all” was the motto who ruled Yeosang’s life. Everyone else could think that he was happy. Rich, smart and handsome, the perfect son, the perfect friend, the perfect boy.  
Truth was, he wasn’t. 

“We are damned after all” was the only thing he thought before agree to go with his friend Wooyoung to that pub in one of the dangerous parts of the city. He didn’t care at all to be honest. Until that moment his life felt empty and boring, he was craving for emotions.

“We are damned after all” he said before joining that group of rebel boys who were looking for an ancient treasure. 

And after that, Yeosang finally felt like he had founded his place in the world.


	2. boys from the academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang is having a lot of harsh thoughts and Wooyoung tries to help taking him to Aurora Pub to relax but it doesn't goes as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii so first chapter!! this wasn't beta readed so if i made a typo i'm sorry, english it's not my first language, anywaysss hope you like it & let me know your opinions on the comments !!
> 
> next update will be on friday soo ye that's it see u next week <3

Kang Yeosang woke up to the loud laughter of his best friend Wooyoung in the bed next to his. He slowly opened his eyes to try to get used to the daylight. For the first time in a long time, he had been able to sleep without nightmares invading his dreams or unpleasant thoughts filling his mind.

"Sangie!" his friend exclaimed, drawing his attention.

When he turned to see, Wooyoung was already wearing the Academy uniform and his hair was wet, which probably meant that he had even had time to take a shower.

"What time is it?" Yeosang asked, still sleepy, reaching for his phone on the nightstand.

"Seven in the morning."

"And why are you awake? It's an hour and a half before classes start."

"I may have escaped in the night and just arrived an hour ago."

"What?"

"Yeah Sangie I already told you. You have to come one of this days! San and the guys are amazing, I'm sure you will like their music!"

"But is dangerous!" Yeosang scolded. "Something bad could’ve happened to you, besides why did you go alone? You met that guy thanks to an app!"

"You worry a lot. They are really trustworthy and they are not like the guys here, all boring."

"Be careful yeah?"

"Okay, but with one condition."

"Condition?"

"Yeah, tonight Sannie is playing in Aurora with his band and we're obviously going."

"I don't even know where that is, Woo."

"Before reaching the junkyard, near the forest."

"No. There's no way I'm going there."

"Sangie" Wooyoung asked with a pout. "I've already been there several times, really, nothing happens."

"Woo..."

"Please please please…"

And Yeosang couldn’t resist the look that Wooyoung gave him, all of that seemed to be really important for his best friend despite the dangers that the whole situation entailed at first glance.

"I'll think about it, ok?"

"Thank you! You are the best!" Wooyoung exclaimed throwing himself on top of his friend to hug him.

"Don't get excited, I still haven't said yes."

Wooyoung did not refute further. Deep down, he was aware that he was asking for something difficult. After Yeosang put on the Academy uniform, the two of them left their dorm to have breakfast in the cafeteria.

The Academy was a luxury school where only the children of important people attended. It was a construction as large as it was old. When Yeosang first entered, he found the place terrifying. The imposing arches that decorated the corridors intimidated him and in the solitude of his room it was almost impossible not to hear the bars of the main entrance creaking with the wind. Even the times he had stayed in the library until late hours doing homework, he had the feeling that something was watching him from the shadows. That, added to the fact that Wooyoung was his only friend made it impossible for him to feel comfortable in the place.

On the way to the cafeteria, Yeosang felt a chill run through his body as he remembered those episodes in which he felt such presence. Suddenly, a strange foreboding assailed his mind and after receiving his food, he couldn't help dragging Wooyoung with him to one of the tables that were almost hidden in the back of the room.

"Sangie?" Wooyoung asked somewhat confused. While his friend didn’t enjoy being the center of attention, he had never acted so radically.

"I do not feel well."

"What's wrong? You can tell me everything you want, I'm your best friend."

"Yes I know, but that's the problem."

"I don't understand. Did something I did bother you? Please forgive me..."

"No, it's not that. It's really silly."

"It doesn't matter, tell me."

"I don't know, I have a strange feeling."

"Good or bad?"

"Can it be both at the same time?"

"If you feel that way then yes."

"I hope it's just an idea of mine because of the stress of the final exams and that I didn't really study.”

"Stay calm, Sangie. Everything will be fine."

The truth is that nothing was fine. During the entire Latin class, Yeosang paid no attention to absolutely nothing due to the feeling he had since morning. It had been a strange sensation and he didn't know what to think about it. It didn't seem to be a bad thing at all, but it didn't seem to be a good thing either. It seemed to be different. As if a new stage in his life was about to come. Whatever it was, Yeosang thought, it was just a feeling. He had no divinatory skills, that was silly, so probably it was just his stressed mind playing tricks on him surely. Once the exams were over, everything would go back to normal.

In the afternoon he tried to limit himself to sleep to rest his thoughts. He had missed his extra violin lessons and that would surely get him in trouble with his parents, but he couldn't care less. He was tired, he hated violin lessons, he hated the violin, he hated being locked up in that place. Despite the fact that the Academy provided him with all sorts of comforts regarding being able to leave the institution, Yeosang felt that the place was a prison.

Around six o'clock in the afternoon, Wooyoung entered the room accompanied by his best friend Lia, both of them were excited and it could be seen in the brightness of their eyes.

"What happened?" Yeosang asked getting their attention.

"Yeo! Are you coming?" Wooyoung replied.

"Where?"

"To see San's band, I told you in the morning."

"Ah... I don't know."

"If you're worried we'll go in my car." Lia added while putting eyeliner on Wooyoung's eyelid.

"Oh, well okay, let's go."

"Really?" Wooyoung was amazed. From the beginning he had had the idea that his friend would reject his proposal.

"Yes. I don't want to be here."

"Okay. But I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you" Wooyoung said as he walked over to hug his friend.

"No. I should relax you know? I hope his band is as good as you say.

"You’ll see that you will not regret it!"

Once they arrived to the place, Yeosang was clearly out of place. While Wooyoung and Lia had chosen to wear dark clothes and a lot of eye makeup, Yeosang was wearing a white polo shirt with black jeans and his blonde hair was neatly slicked back.

His surprise was big when upon entering Aurora, he realized that Wooyoung knew most of the people who were there. That made him really question how aware he was of his friend and how many times he would have been there. In the other hand, the other people were giving him looks of disgust, Yeosang felt ashamed and immediately wanted to leave at that moment.

"Take it easy Sangie, they are all good people, but you know what they say about The Academy" Wooyoung said who seemed to have noticed the oldest troubles.

They sat at one of the tables that were closest to the stage, apparently Wooyoung was not only friends with everyone but had also managed to earn a special place there.

"Woo! You came!" A tall boy with dark pink hair suddenly exclaimed coming up behind them. "Lia, hi"

"Hello Yunho!" Wooyoung replied responding to the greeting.

"Yunho" Lia greeted without paying much attention, the girl was very concentrated answering messages on her phone. "Ready Woo, Yeji will help us next week."

"Will you come?!" Yunho asked excitedly.

"Yeah. So make room in the car."

To be honest, Yeosang felt somewhat uncomfortable with the fact that since his arrival everyone seemed to ignore him, but on the other hand it was better this way. Yunho, as Wooyoung's friend had called himself, looked like he belonged to a rock band or something like that, multiple piercings decorated his ears, just like Lia and Wooyoung, he wore black eye shadow and was dressed entirely in black, in a leather jacket and skinny jeans.

"Right. So Yunho, he is Yeosang, it’s the first time he comes." Wooyoung suddenly commented making Yunho put his attention on Yeosang who looked up in embarrassment.

"Hello" he whispered as a greeting.

Yunho gave him a questioning look, raising an eyebrow as he analyzed his person from end to end.

"I don't think others would like that you brought someone like that." He said simply before turning around and leaving.

Yeosang did not have time to react, although he had already had an idea that possibly the whole group of... rebels, which was the only word he could think of to describe them without saying something negative, were not going to like him. The fact that Yunho had shown his disgust for him without even trying to hide it made Yeosang feel bad.

"This was a bad idea, Wooyoung. I'll wait for you in the car. Lia, can you give me the key?"

"Yeo... forgive Yunho please, you know it's difficult with everything they say about the Academy and it wasn't his intention."

"No, don't worry, Woo. They are your friends and I don't want to bother anyone."

"You are my friend too..."

"Wooyoung please."

"Are you sure Yeo? We can't force you to stay" Lia added.

"Yes Lia please"

"Okay, just don't open anyone once you're inside. I'll call you when we're already leaving." The girl said as she handed him the key with a smile that seemed to try to comfort him.

Wooyoung wanted to ask him once more to stay but Yeosang was already on his way to the exit, he was so deep in his thoughts and trying not to put more attention to himself when he suddenly collided with a solid body.

He looked up somewhat doubtfully. A boy a few inches taller than him gave him the same look Yunho had given him a few minutes ago. He had red streaks decorating his black hair and he wore a long coat covering his body. He radiated the same energy as everyone in that place but something about his bearing reminded him of his fellow Academy classmates. He was really handsome and Yeosang was a bit stunned looking at his face.

"Sorry" Yeosang said avoiding his eyes.

"Watch where you walk, prince." He said without even looking at him and with a deep voice that made Yeosang shudder.

It had definitely been a bad idea to agree to go out with Wooyoung.


End file.
